wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/LaughWings
=Rules= You may create normal LaughWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a LaughWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Unusual colors *Firebreather(only one is allowed) *Royalty *High Ranking *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= LaughWings range in size from about 10-25 feet tall for a normal Female and 9-17 feet for a normal Male, they normally have a lean body shape closest to that of a SkyWing, and snouts similar to those of a RainWings. they have sharp mole-like claws, they have usually small wings due to the fact the LaughWings are more meant for running and have long strong legs and haunches and they have a short tail that has a sharp point on the tip, reaches normally only to the length of 5-6 feet LaughWings are sexually dimorphic with a few things, 1: with their size, Females normally tower over the males in their family group and 2: Females are normally more aggressive than the Males of the species LaughWings have toothed scales and the color can be most colors except anything overly bright like yellow(though pale yellows can exist), bright orange, bright red(pale and dark reds are possible but rare) and white, they normally have some sorta pattern made of darker or lighter scales. LaughWing eyes are mostly muted colors and pastels and rarely LaughWings and have patches of fur on their elbows or tail tips. Albinism and Melanism have been documented to appear a bit more frequently then most tribes but it's still very rare. All LaughWings where a Gold or Silver band with a number carved onto it. =Abilities= LaughWings don't have any abilities other than their ability to make a range of laughing like sounds and their sharp mole-like claws which give's them the ability to dig tunnels and underground cities, and the sharp point at the end of their tail which has nothing really special about it(except the general stabbing ability). There has been one documented LaughWing that could breathe fire but that dragon is long dead and gone. They have been documented to have a sensitivity to bright lights, Loud noses due to their over-average hearing. No animuses have ever occurred in the LaughWing tribe. =Naming= LaughWing naming has no strict type of naming but most are named after animals, colors, plants or some just don't have a name and use their number as identification/ a name =Combat= LaughWings are seen as Barbaric by the other tribes as they are a militarian tribe and employ heavy-duty tactics and don't rely heavily on having spies and informants though LaughWing spies do exist and are pretty easy single out. Being in LaughWing military is entirely involuntary as the family groups that are in the military are randomly picked. Allies can almost always rely on the LaughWings to be there to fight. Training LaughWing training in three words: Hell on Portia. Trainees are given 10 drills a day and if the general doesn't think they did well, for every drill the general thinks you failed you do 2 more drills, LaughWing trainees learn to use a mix of long-range weaponry like bows and darts and melee weaponry like swords, knives, maces, and their own claws. They also learn how to identify certain sounds and smells, tell the direction of the wind, how to tell if someone is actually dead, the flight patterns of each tribe and the other tribes normal battle tactics, how to hide your sent and blend into almost every biome, as well as learning how to swim and climb. Military Branches The Flock The Herd are the long-range specialist of the LaughWing Military and they normally stay as hidden as possible and divide into 2 different types, The First are the Birds: These LaughWings specialize in bows and arrows next are the Scorpions: These LaughWings specialize in darts tipped with a poison that causes blurry vision in the victim. The Poison that is used has no real name but most LaughWings call it Sly Venom. The Pack The Pack is the main bulk of the LaughWing Military, The Pack has 2 main branches but there are 4 in total, The Main 2 are The Wolves and The Lions. The Wolves are the main force of the military and mainly focus on direct attacks and The Lions are based on surprise attacks. The 2 other branches are The Bats and The Crocodiles, The Bats are the Spies of the LaughWing Military and The Crocodiles specialize in swimming and water attacks. The Siege The Siege is normally the last resort, These LaughWings have trained in mostly hand to hand combat and heavy-duty weaponry. As said earlier the Siege are the last resort and are not deployed often, actually, the last time they were deployed was during the Five Sides War which was about 500 years ago. =History= LaughWing history is drenched in blood and tears. There have been several wars the LaughWings have been involved in, The most notable being the Five Sides War. The Five Sides War took place about 500 years ago when LaughWing land was split into 5 providences with a different ruler each, each one separated by a river. The war started when the leader of the smallest providence got a bit to head-strong and attacked the second biggest providence and after a series of blunders made by the second biggest providence the smallest providence won. Long story short the smallest providence lost, LaughWings of the smallest providence were massacred and those who were left experienced famine and poverty a good amount of which carries into today. =Architecture= LaughWing architecture is simple mostly made out of wood, stone, and mud bricks, most buildings are built half into the ground most homes with having a chimney and 2 levels one underground and one on the ground level, most beds are normally in the underground of the house and qmost of the day is spent outside or in the upper level of the house Houses in big cities tend to be squshed together and don't tend to go by the normal LaughWing architecture but houses in smaller towns tend to go by the normal home architecture =Territory= LaughWing lands are mostly open grasslands with very few trees and mountains surrounding the grasslands, Several Large rivers run through LaughWing lands as well as 2 large lakes, on the west side of LaughWing lands is a rocky coast that is normally cold. The LaughWings border 4 tribes, the SilverWings to the North, GemWings to the east, The SerpentWings to the South East, and the StormWings to the South. Landmarks The Gate it is located in Hunt gate The Gate is a locked door built into a hill, the door is about 4 times the size of a normal sized female LaughWing, no one other then the Pack-Mother knows what is behind the door. Trying to open it is strictly forbidden and it's guarded 24/7, No non-LaughWings are allowed to be less than 20 feet from the gate. The gate is embellished with carvings and jewels Settlements Listed in order from largest to smallest. Huntgate Huntgate is the biggest and first recorded settlements, its about 630 square miles(about the size of Housten) Huntgate is the richest city in LaughWing land and while yes the castle is located there the royal family doesn't spend a long time in the city normal spending the least amount of time in Huntgate as possible without missing anything important, Huntgate is normally not recorded with anything that important happening in its borders Slyreach Slyreach is in an open field and is a mining town with a plethora of mining tunnels and caves. the town is normally filled with music and celebration, the city is organized into ten sections:(this is listed from most profitable to least profitable) The Sun Section, The Moon Section, The Stone Section, The Coal Section, The Iron Section, The Brass Section, The Bronze Section, The Silver Section, The Gold Section and The Copper Section. Each section is normally a tightly knit group, especially in the poorer sections. Glimmergrasp GlimmerGrasp is located near the LaughWings border with the GemWings, the town is rather simple looking in appearance with it being mostly a trading town as the LaughWings keep a tight hold on trading, mostly only merchant or military families live there permanently. Silkhill Silkhill is town surrounded by trees home to lots of silkworms. Silkhill is a relatively good sized town. Silkhill is mostly home to spinsters who lost their family-group or those who want to live a simple life in the countryside. near the town is a small cave where the youth tend to hang out but the majority of the cave has collapsed. Snakepass Snakepass is a military base at the SerpentWing and StormWings, its a quiet town and most dragons living there have been sworn to secrecy and arn't really allowed to talk about what happens in Snakepass Lakebreach Lakebreach is a farming town in LaughWing land with alot of live-stock living around the town in large pastures and a few farms growing things the town normally ferments, dragons there are normally quite nice and friendly Pearlgrove Pearlgrove is a town located inside of a seaside cave, the cave is filled with glow worms and the town is mostly renown for producing a lot ot pearls which are very important in LaughWing culture =Education= While seen as a barbaric by other tribes the LaughWings have a very intricate school system with educations starting even before a LaughWing is able to speak by the dragonets parents but by the age of 3 every dragonet must attend a formal school for at least 13 years minimum while you can attend 18 years max if you want, those how go for more years tend to be specialist or government workers. For dragonets in a millitary family group their education is the exactly the same and are able to achieve higher education once they transfer to their own family groups. Common subjects are: Langauge(reading and writing), Math, History, Herbology, Basic flying, Politics, basic crafting, survival tactics and many others depending on the school, All teachers have been certified by the council of Fight and Flight = Notable Historical Members = Rulers * Pack Mother Felidae ** First pack mother after the five sides war, noted for her hatred of Huntgate and populated areas * Pack Mother Chordata ** Created the LaughWing School System, Notably overly kind and caring * Helpmate Lepus ** Only recorded male ruler in LaughWing in recorded history, took over after the pack mother died with no dragonets * Pack Mother Ursa ** Set up the alliance with the FortuneWings, noted for her obsession with orginization Nobles * Governor Fight ** Creator of the council of Fight * Governor Flight ** Creator of the council of Flight * Duchess Viper ** Creator of the military branches * Judge Burgundy ** First know judge of the councils Fire-Breathers * Secretary Bombardier ** First Known Fire-breather = Culture = Family Life LaughWing Families are made up of 5 dragons each, maybe 6, 1 Female 2 Males and almost 100% of the time 2 dragonets; as females normally only lay a clutch of 2 eggs. The Males are normally are the ones who take care of the dragonets, A family can be 6 if the female has 3 eggs or any other relative of the female (mother, father, brother, sister, etc) lives with them as well. After the dragonet has finished at least 13 years f school, the 2 dragonets leave and go to their family new group, which is predetermined. After the 2 dragonets leave the family group it normal that the female has more dragonets, most likely from the opposite male of the first 2 dragonets. The way Family groups are chosen is completely random. Bands Bands can be seen on all LaughWings inside of the territory and are given to dragonets the second they are born if a LaughWing in the territory doesn't have a band they are normally either high ranking(royal family high ranking) or are a spy if it isn't either of those then the dragon in question is then asked to tell a Bandmaker what the number on their band is and their name then the Bandmaker will then cross reference it in book that list band numbers and the names of the dragon with that band number. The number is engraved on different materials depending on the gender of the dragon: Gold if the dragon is female and Silver if male example of a band number : AF1234 carved on Gold, Gold= Female A= Generation, each generation has a limit of 207. normal a=1 b=2. (its' an odd number so it can be divisible by 3) F= Female M if Male, This is so if your band is going through resizing or you must tell your band number to a bandmaker 123= Your place in your generation, if your 001 you were first to hatch in your generation. 4= Anyone with a 4 in your generation apart of your family group, it goes from 1-69 Pearls Pearls have a cultural significance among the LaughWings due to them being favored by Pack Mother Felidae, every dragon has at least 1 piece of pearl jewelry even those in poverty =Religion= LaughWings have never had any strict rules about religion but before most meals LaughWings tend to quietly say "Praies the Svetlo" before eating and "Long sleep the Tammo" after eating. =Diet= LaughWings diets are quite wide but while able to eat things raw LaughWings enjoy cooking and preparing dishes, LaughWing Meals are similar to those cooked in eastern europe like but not limited to the following Apfelstrudel A common apple dessert is eaten on holidays and mostly among Balandėliai a dish consisting of cooked cabbage leaves wrapped around a variety of fillings. Banitsa A baked good consisting of layers of whisked eggs, pieces of cheese and phyllo. Borscht a soup made with beets and usually served with sour cream Chicken-Kiev Adish made of chicken fillet pounded and rolled around cold butter, then coated with eggs and bread crumbs, and either fried or baked. Cozonac a slightly sweet yeast-raised egg bread, similar Deruny shallow-fried pancakes of grated or ground potato, flour and egg, often flavored with grated garlic or onion and seasoning. Goulash a stew of meat, usually seasoned with paprika and other spices. Gyro dish made from meat cooked on a vertical rotisserie. Originally lamb, it is now most often pork, or chicken Lángos a deep fried dough. Makowiec Poppy Seed Roll, Moussaka an eggplant- or potato-based dish, often including ground meat. Papanasi A traditional fried or boiled pastry resembling a small sphere, usually filled with a soft cheese such as urdă and any kind of sour jam. Peka a blend of vegetables and meat drizzled with olive oil, sprinkled with herbs, and then baked Taramasalata A meze made from tarama, the salted and cured roe of the cod, carp, or grey mullet mixed with olive oil, lemon juice, and a starchy base of bread or potatoes, Trdelník a kind of spit cake. It is made from rolled dough that is wrapped around a stick, then grilled and topped with sugar and walnut mix. Wiener-Schnitzel a type of schnitzel made of a thin, breaded, pan-fried veal cutlet. Ćevapči a grilled dish of minced meat, a type of kebab Štrukli dough and various types of filling which can be either cooked or baked. =Traditions= Resizing Every LaughWing must go even if their past the age in which resizing is necessary, which is the age of 12 years for males and 14 for females because that is when the LaughWing body normally reaches physical maturity, resizing in when laughwings gather in Huntgate to have their bands refitted for the dragons new size New day basically a baby-shower that takes place after the eggs have been laid Old day Basically a funeral =Holidays= =Intertribal Opinions = SerpentWings: SIiverWings: FortuneWings: StormWings: GemWings: =Stereotypical LaughWing= =Hobbies= =Government= Pack-Mother Succession =Significant Members= Pack-Mother Ambassadors *Add =Dragon Census= * Name ** Gender ** Profession *** Description *** Mate/kin *** Played by =Gallery= =New Character Form= Name: Username: Gender: Brief Description: Profession/rank: Family: Other: Category:LaughWings Category:Discontinued Tribes